Talk:Fleamont family
Pure-blood So we know James Potter I (Harry's father) is pure-blood - stated clearly in the books. By Rowling's comparison between Death Eater's logic and the Nazi's, the working definition is that your family back to grandparents must be pure-blood to be considered pure-blooded. So that means that Fleamont & Euphemia Potter (James' parents) and Henry Potter (James's grandfather) must be pure-blooded by definition. What about Mrs. Potter nee Fleamont (Henry's mother, James' great-grandmother)? Her blood status is not required to be pure-blood for James to be, but would have to be pure-blooded for Henry to be pure-blooded? But by this logic, all ancestors of a pure-blood would have to be pure-blooded for the chain to not be broken, but we have hints that this is not the case as the Potters occasionally married Muggles, but were still pure-blooded (or at least some branches of the family was). Thoughts on how to resolve? --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:22, May 4, 2017 (UTC) : Unfortunately, Rowling has never explained properly how blood status works. At what point does a bloodline become pure-blood again when there is a muggle / muggle born or half blood ancestor? Every family tree has more than one, even ones such as the Malfoy family. : We know that when a half blood and pure blood have a child, that child is half blood (see Harry's children). When the grandparents you have are all half blood and / or pure blood, does that make someone pure blood again? At what point do you have enough magical blood to be pure blood? : Henry has to be pure blood as he is James' grandfather, and James is pure-blood. By that defintion, Henry's parents and grandparents have to be to, including his mother Mrs Potter nee Fleamont. : Unless having a half blood grandparent is okay? Your just not allowed a muggle / muggle born grandparent to be pure blood? I kinda want to write to Rowling and ask her for a new article for Pottermore on blood status! It has bothered me for years. -- Kates39 (talk) 20:19, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::The quote from JKR on Pure-blood "the Nazis used precisely the same warped logic as the Death Eaters. A single Jewish grandparent 'polluted' the blood, according to their propaganda." seems to indicate that you must be pure-blood back to your grandparents, although the House of Black and likely the Gaunt family require no known muggle blood at all. (I'm ignoring all the self-reported blood-status issues and just working with what is stated) ::For the case at hand, it seems easy to argue that Mrs. Potter nee Fleamont (and the Fleamont family given her as the only known member) must be pure-blood, and the roots of the Potter family tree Linfred of Stinchcombe & Hardwin Potter are likely pure-blood, but that Ralston Potter and Abraham Potter are unknown as they may be from other branches that married those occasional muggles. Seem reasonable? (at least as much as is possible with the system given :) --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:43, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: Yes, I think that seems reasonable. The only concrete thing we have from Rowling at the moment is that the system the Nazis used is the same one the Death Eaters used. She weaves a very complicated web though! As you say in your original post, every ancestor has to be pure blood in order for their descendants to be pure blood when you look at it from that view. ::: However, the article Rowling made about the Malfoy family on Pottermore states that "many a half blood appears on the Malfoy family tree" as they are unwilling to interbreed unlike the Black family for example. They haven't married a muggle or muggle born since "the imposition of the Statue of Secrecy onwards" but they did marry half bloods. ::: That indicates even Lucius and Draco have ancestors that were half blood, rather than another branch, and therefore they some had muggle lineage as well - probably from a female ancestor in order to stop interbreeding. ::: It appears to be a matter of opinion in the wizarding society as to how much magical blood makes someone pure blood and until Rowling makes a proper article that clarifies things clearly, it is going to be hard to determine how it works properly. ::: So, at what point does having a half blood ancestor, and therefore muggle / muggle born ancestor, no longer matter? Is having three pure blood grandparents and one half blood, or even more half blood grandparents, enough to make someone pure blood? Do great grandparents matter as much? Something to think about! -- Kates39 (talk) 21:24, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::: Based on a re-read of all the materials, I'm pretty sure I had this all wrong - a pure-blood is just if you have no muggle, or muggle-born, parents or grandparents, not that they have to be pure-bloods themselves. As such, we can't even say if Fleamont, Euphemia, and Henry Potter were pure-blood, just that they weren't muggle or muggle-born for James Potter I to be considered pure-blood. The blood status of Mrs Potter nee Fleamont (and her family) is completely unknown then. :::: I'm moving the rest of this discussion over to Talk:Pure-blood#Pure-blood - what does it mean.3F Round 2 as it is bigger than just the Fleamont family. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 02:00, May 5, 2017 (UTC)